


First Night

by leoba



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Reylo - Freeform, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-08-28 10:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoba/pseuds/leoba
Summary: Kylo Ren won't let his wife see him naked, and then she finds out why.





	First Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [persimonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persimonne/gifts).



Rey bites her lip and looks down, for the first time, at the uncovered lap of her husband.

* * *

It had been a planned marriage. From the moment of Princess Rey’s birth, it was determined that she would one day be wedded to Prince Kylo Ren, ensuring peace between their two countries. Since meeting him at the age of thirteen Rey had welcomed the eventuality. He was ten years older, and he was beautiful; tall and strong with dark hair and darker eyes and very large hands. He reminded her of the heroes in the romantic stories that her nurse used to tell her before bed, the kind of man who knew how to treat a woman. A lover with a kind heart and sweet lips and warm, large hands.

Rey had never considered how Kylo Ren might feel about being married to her until the first night after the wedding, her twentieth birthday, when he refused outright to bed her. He was apologetic about it, but despite her strongest entreaties, he would not remove his own clothing, and he would not touch her.

Rey was persistent. Over the following weeks she strove to ensure Kylo Ren’s comfort above all else. She worked with the kitchens to guarantee his favorite foods were served regularly, she had the bedding in the royal chamber replaced with the softest, most luxurious she could find, and she instigated a program that would, she hoped, eventually cause him to welcome her physical contact.

She started with small touches; an accidental caress of her hand against his own, briefly leaning her shoulder against his, extended eye contact and private smiles. As Kylo Ren became more comfortable with these small things she increased the pressure, until they were holding hands in public and he was willing to take off his shirt and allow her to massage his shoulders in the evening. She also talked to him, and he would tell her about his days spent in conference, and he proved himself to be equally interested in her day to day life. Rey was, however, very careful not to pressure him as she had done on their wedding night. If they were going to make love, it would be at his insistence.

Over the weeks and months, Kylo Ren eventually reached the point where he was willing to be accommodating to Rey’s needs. In the following years, these few weeks between times would live on as some of Rey’s favorite memories. Rey’s husband would undress her and pleasure her with his mouth and his hands, those beautiful hands, learning every part of her over and over and over again. With fingers in her ass and her cunt and a warm tongue on her clit, Rey would orgasm, her vision whiting out, and she believed for the first time that this was finally enough. She could live like this, without having to experience the rest of her husband’s body, if that was what he needed.

She loved him; she believed he loved her. This could work.

* * *

But it turned out that once he’d had his hands and mouth on her, it just wasn’t going to be enough for him. In the end, he needed her as much as she needed him. It culminated six months after the wedding, with Kylo Ren finally sharing his most humiliating secret with his beloved wife.

He had pleasured her several times that evening; she was pink and satiated, and she’d whispered such sweet words to him as she'd kissed his ears through her aftershocks. He’d told her, for the first time, that he loved her, and that he wanted to show her.

So he pulls down his trousers and Rey bites her lip and looks down at his uncovered lap for the first time. She gasps, but she doesn’t seem afraid or disgusted. In fact, after weeks of making love to her to the best of his ability, he recognizes the expression on her face; the wide eyes, the pink spreading across her cheeks, the plump lip held gently between her teeth. She _likes_ it. He sighs in relief, and she speaks.

“You have _two_.” Her voice is full of amazement. She smiles at him. “Do they both work?”

He hardly knows how to respond. She can read him, because she laughs and explains, “I mean, do they both get hard? Can I play with them both?”

Rey’s excitement is contagious, and Kylo Ren shrugs. “Why don’t you try?”

So she tries, with great success.

As the sun rises, and Rey (after a few hours of deep sleep) is working towards yet another orgasm on both of her husband’s cocks, he tries to apologize for the wasted time. If he’d known, if he’d just _trusted her_ , they could have been fucking like this for months, and they both could have avoided so much anxiety. But Rey will hear none of it. “It’s what we needed, my love. You needed to learn that you can trust me, and we needed to learn to love. Yes?”

She’s right, of course, and he rewards her by working her through this orgasm and then setting himself to give her another. When that’s done he’ll allow himself an orgasm, filling her ass and cunt with his cum, which he’ll wash out later when he gives her a bubble bath. He’s never given her a bubble bath before, but it’s another thing he’s looking forward to in this next stage of their life together.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Persimonne,
> 
> This is a treat for you. I saw your prompt c and I just had to write this for you. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Much love,  
> ANONYMOUS (at least until January 6th, 2019)
> 
> For this prompt:
> 
> Arranged marriage (Canonverse or any kind of AU is okay): Rey accepts to marry Kylo Ren for political reasons, but he refuses to have sex with her during their wedding night. Thirsty!Rey begins a heavy courtship and he finally surrenders: she discovers that he is not what he seems... Leaving this open. I'm okay with cryptids, oviposition, unusual genitals, scars, tattoos, robotic parts, etc.


End file.
